


Teardrop

by KristaIsNotChrist



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Drama, Hanahaki Disease, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:56:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27424585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KristaIsNotChrist/pseuds/KristaIsNotChrist
Summary: Нет, чëрт возьми, он не хочет поговорить. Он хочет, чтобы ничего не болело, чтобы эти блядские цветы перестали расти в его грëбаных лëгких, отравляя организм ещë сильнее, чем алкоголь и викодин, который он не принимал уже слишком давно.
Relationships: Greg House/James Wilson
Kudos: 16





	Teardrop

**Author's Note:**

> Моя группа с фанфиками и другим контентом по разным фэндомам - https://vk.com/club183989295
> 
> Teardrop - Massive Attack

_Black flowers blossom_  
_Fearless on my breath_

Боль преследует Хауса уже так долго, что, кажется, он живëт с нею всю жизнь. Казалось бы, уже давно пора привыкнуть, но…  
Но становится только хуже. С каждым днëм всë хуже и хуже. И мыслить позитивно (чего Хаус и без того не умеет) совсем не получается.

Он играет на гитаре, стараясь отвлечься. Он донимает Уилсона и Кадди, стараясь заглушить боль. Он срывается на подчинëнных, в очередной раз сморозивших какую-то хрень на дифдиагнозе.  
И на умирающего пациента Хаусу, если честно, плевать, потому что он сам умирает. Снова. Но на этот раз дольше, мучительнее.  
Лучше бы его просто застрелили.

  
Уилсон видит, что что-то не так. Нет, он _знает_ , что что-то не так. Это видно по его взгляду, по постоянным вопросам вроде «ты в порядке, Хаус? Хочешь поговорить?».  
Нет, чëрт возьми, он не хочет поговорить. Он хочет, чтобы ничего не болело, чтобы эти блядские цветы перестали расти в его грëбаных лëгких, отравляя организм ещë сильнее, чем алкоголь и викодин, который он не принимал уже слишком давно.

— Хаус, пожалуйста, поговори со мной, — Джеймс обеспокоен и даже не пытается это скрыть. Опирается локтями на спинку дивана и смотрит встревоженно, не сводя с Хауса глаз.  
— Уилсон, пожалуйста, поговори со своими пациентами, — Грегори скалится. Не насмешливо, посылая Уилсона не в шутку — он действительно хочет, чтобы Джеймс отстал от него со своими вопросами.  
Разговоры тут не помогут. Тут _ничего_ не поможет.

Хаус тяжело вздыхает, выключает телевизор и, схватив свою трость, уходит в свою комнату.  
Уилсон за ним не пойдëт. Уилсон, в отличие от Грега, уважает чужое личное пространство.

  
Уилсон замечает, что Хаус стал бледен. Замечает, что он похудел.  
Но Грег молчит. Из него слова не вытянешь. И всегда оправдывает это тем, что времени разговаривать нет — пациент умирает, а лекарства от волчанки, которые назначили ему четыре часа назад, сделали только хуже.  
А Джеймс просто обеспокоен и хочет знать, что происходит с его лучшим другом.

***

  
— Уилсон, я понятия не имею, что с ним происходит! — Кадди лишь всплескивает руками, качая головой. Она повторяет, что времени о Хаусе говорить у неë нет, но по глазам видно, что теперь она тоже беспокоится. Всегда беспокоится, если честно. — Ты знаешь его лучше всех, ты с ним живëшь, в конце концов! Так выясни же.  
Джеймс хочет выяснить. Он уже готов даже Лукаса нанять, чтобы добыть хоть какую-то информацию — из Хауса же еë не вытянешь, как и всегда.

— Где Хаус? — спрашивает Форман сразу же, как только Уилсон появляется на пороге кабинета для дифдиагнозов. Онколог замирает на месте и ошарашенно оглядывает диагностов.  
— Он… должен быть тут. Хаус как раз собирался на работу, когда я уходил.  
— Плевать, справимся сами, — Эрик недовольно закатывает глаза, скрещивая руки на груди, и, выждав пару секунд, поднимается с места. — Тринадцать — кровь на посев, Тауб — МРТ, Чейз… а кто-нибудь Чейза видел?  
Уилсон уже их не слушает, но и кабинет не покидает — глазами окидывает помещение, словно пытаясь найти хоть какую-то зацепку.

Хаус же в очередной раз давится цветами вперемешку с кровью и не отвечает на звонки. Уилсона можно к чëрту послать, как и Кадди, а команда сама должна догадаться, что делать с пациенткой, не маленькие уже.  
— Чëрные хризантемы, — задумчиво проговаривает Грег вслух, растирая между пальцев лепесток, — какая пошлость.  
И он терпеть не может уборку, но по всей раковине кровавые разводы, а мусорная корзина полна этих чëртовых лепестков. Уилсон увидит. Догадается. Испугается. И плакало его спокойствие, которого и без того уже не осталось.

  
— Где ты был? — вопрошает Джеймс, входя в квартиру и обнаруживая Хауса сидящим перед телевизором с ведëрком шоколадного мороженого и огромной ложкой. — Команда беспокоилась, Кадди тоже.  
— Команде стоит беспокоиться за пациентку, у которой, если я не ошибаюсь, с минуты на минуту должен случиться сердечный приступ, — Грег кидает быстрый взгляд на часы, но на Уилсона, стоящего прямо над душой, не смотрит. — А Кадди вообще всегда беспокоится, мне это очень льстит.  
— Хаус.  
— Уилсон. Вот мы и познакомились. А теперь свали, ты загораживаешь мне телевизор.  
— Я стою у тебя за спиной, идиот.  
— Я знаю, я просто хочу, чтобы ты отсюда свалил.  
Уилсон тяжело вздыхает, стягивает со своей шеи шарф и уходит в свою комнату. А через пару секунд слышит, как Хаус заходится сильным кашлем.

Грег не успевает запереть дверь в ванную, и Уилсон этим пользуется — мгновенно распахивает еë и застывает прямо на пороге, так и не сняв своë пальто.  
— Хаус, ты… — Джеймс давится воздухом и не может вымолвить ни слова. Он абсолютно потерян и не знает, что делать. Кажется, впервые за несколько месяцев.  
— Съеби. И дверь закрой с той стороны.  
— Хаус, ты болен! — наконец произносит Уилсон вполне очевидную вещь, не зная, то ли ему подскочить к Хаусу, то ли звонить в скорую и срочно везти его в больницу.  
— Да, знаешь, нога болит, — хмыкает Грегори и снова кашляет. Долго, мучительно, с кровью и цветами, как и положено. — Не принесëшь викодина?

И Уилсон, совершенно внезапно для самого себя, разворачивается и выходит из ванной, закрывая дверь. Он наконец снимает пальто и думает-думает-думает, перебирая в голове варианты того, кто же стал причиной болезни.  
Кадди. Иных вариантов нет.

Хаус открывает дверь в его комнату с ноги. Ну, вернее, с трости. Открывает громко и даже как-то… яростно.  
— Расскажешь Кадди — я задушу тебя твоей же подушкой. Не лезь. Это не твоë дело.  
Ну, только если не считать того, что Хаус умирает из-за него. Что его лëгкие снова и снова разрываются из-за проклятых приступов кашля.  
Из-за того, что Грегори Хаус, чëрт возьми, влюблëн в Джеймса Уилсона.

Грег не может уснуть. Уилсон тоже. Из-за чрезмерного беспокойства и регулярного топота двух ног и одной трости. Один раз в два часа.  
Болезнь ещë не на самой последней стадии, значит, можно сделать хоть что-то, значит, есть хоть немного времени.

— Хаус, поговори со мной, — это уже не просьба, а требование. Уилсон возникает на пороге его спальни и, не спрашивая разрешения, проходит вглубь комнаты, присаживается на кровать и молчит. Молчит долго. И сопит от напряжения. — Почему ты мне ничего не сказал?  
— Потому что ты бы начал носиться, пытаться со мной поговорить, а в конце концов пришëл бы в мою комнату и сопел бы мне под ухо, тем самым мешая спать… Ах да, ты ведь уже!  
— Хаус, я беспокоюсь.  
— Побеспокойся о своих онкобольных. Грустно, наверное, когда трëхлетняя девочка, ещë не повидавшая жизнь и не разочаровавшаяся в мужчинах, умирает от рака мозга.  
— Онкобольные меня сейчас не интересуют.  
— В таком случае, ты хреновый врач, — Грег поднимается с кровати и замирает на месте, пытаясь подавить приступ кашля. А после стоит ещë пару секунд, выравнивая дыхание. — Что ж, ты занял мою комнату, а я займу твою. В следующий раз поменяемся футболками, так будет интереснее.  
— Ты никуда не пойдëшь.  
— Ногу мне сломаешь?  
— Сломаю, — Уилсон вскакивает с места. Уилсон зол, но у него так забавно растрëпаны волосы, что Хаусу даже смешно становится. И совсем немного страшно.  
Не потому, что Уилсон ему ногу сломает, а потому, что он однажды догадается. И всë, и дружбе конец. Опять.  
И Хаусу конец — упс — опять.

Уилсон ведëт себя как ребёнок: стоит в дверном проëме и не даëт Хаусу пройти. Хаус ведëт себя как ещë больший ребëнок и кидает ему в лицо подушку.  
— Грег, поговори со мной.  
— Ещë раз назовëшь меня по имени — в тебя полетит что-то потяжелее. Понял меня, _Джеймс_?  
Уилсон тяжело вздыхает и садится прямо на пол, готовый не спать всю ночь.  
Грегори приглашающе хлопает по кровати рядом с собой. И даже не потому, что хочет прогнать Уилсона с насиженного места и сбежать из своей комнаты, а потому, что пол действительно холодный. Ещë простуженного онколога в их квартире не хватало.  
Джеймс недоверчиво смотрит на лучшего друга, но всё же сдаётся, садится рядом и вновь начинает прожигать Хауса взглядом.  
— Тебе на работу вставать через три часа, поспи, — в голосе Грега отчëтливо слышатся усталость и искренняя забота. Уилсон упрямо мотает головой.  
— Возьму отгул.  
— И что ты скажешь Кадди?  
— Скажу, что у меня ребëнок заболел и отказывается кашу есть.  
Хаус улыбается. И радуется тому, что он лежит к Джеймсу спиной, а в комнате темно.

— Это не Кадди, — неожиданно произносит диагност, и Уилсон, уже начавший засыпать прямо на соседней половине его кровати, дëргается, потирая сонные глаза.  
— И я, конечно же, должен тебе поверить, ведь ты у нас олицетворение честности и никогда не лжëшь.  
— Это не Кадди.  
— Тогда кто? — Джеймс садится, всплескивая руками в недоумении. — Тринадцать? Кэмерон? Или, может, ты в пациентку влюбился?  
— Влюбляться в умирающих — твоя прерогатива.  
— Значит, кто-то из команды?  
— Снова мимо.  
— Кто-то из медсестëр?  
— Ты весь персонал из больницы хочешь перечислить?  
— Кто-то из врачей?  
Хаус замолкает. Язык почему-то не поворачивается сказать простое и лаконичное «нет». Уилсон двигается ближе.  
— Хаус. Кто?  
— Ты правда думаешь, что я назову тебе имя?  
— А почему нет, Хаус? Неужели я за столько лет нашей дружбы не заслужил хоть капельку доверия? — Уилсону действительно обидно, а Хаус кусает губы и утыкается лицом в подушку, чтобы в следующую секунду всë равно вскочить с места и убежать — ну, насколько позволяла больная нога — в ванную.

Джеймс остаëтся сидеть на месте. Он почему-то уверен, что Хаус вернëтся.  
И Хаус действительно возвращается. Но на этот раз ложится уже лицом к Уилсону.  
— Почему ты просто не можешь сказать мне еë имя?  
Грег давится усмешкой, а у Джеймса в удивлении округляются глаза.  
— Это не… женщина, так? Но тогда я всë равно не понимаю, почему ты не хочешь говорить. Ты же знаешь, что я пойму и приму тебя в любом случае. Нас, вон, вообще геями некоторые считают, и ничего, живëм же.  
Хаус снова отворачивается. Потому что видеть Уилсона так близко просто невыносимо, от этого, кажется, только больнее.  
Закинуть бы сейчас пару таблеток викодина и уснуть, ни о чëм не думая.  
— Хаус, — Джеймс говорит тише, ложится чуть ближе и осторожно касается пальцами напряжëнной спины. — Я хочу тебе помочь.  
— А я хочу оградить тебя от всего этого дерьма, так что заткнись и спи, — огрызается Хаус, но после дополняет уже более мягким тоном: — Я никуда не уйду. И не сдохну я этой ночью. Мне ещë недели две осталось.  
Уилсон не убирает руку, а Хаус не пытается еë скинуть. Даже нелюдимому гению иногда нужен хоть какой-то физический контакт.  
Особенно от человека, из-за любви к которому он умирает.

Этой ночью Грег не засыпает. Слушает размеренное и наконец спокойное дыхание позади себя, а через полчаса чувствует, как чужая рука его обнимает.  
Хаус чувствует себя идиотом, самым конченым идиотом во всëм мире, когда осторожно переворачивается на другой бок и обнимает Уилсона в ответ, утыкается лбом в его грудь и прикрывает глаза. Абсолютно отвратительный акт доверия и привязанности. Но можно спихнуть всë на то, что он просто привык во сне обнимать подушку, место которой сегодня занял надоедливый онколог.

  
Утром Уилсон резко распахивает глаза, пытаясь понять, где он и сколько вообще сейчас времени. Надо позвонить Кадди и сказать, что не придëт.  
Но он чувствует под своей рукой Хауса, слышит его спокойное дыхание, в котором иногда проскакивают хрипы, какие бывают у его пациентов с раком лëгких. Ужасное сравнение, конечно, но это первое, что приходит в голову профессиональному онкологу.  
— Я тебя ненавижу, Уилсон, и больше никогда не пущу к себе в комнату, — недовольно бурчит Грег, но из объятий друга не выпускает. — Ты храпишь.  
— Ничто не мешало тебе уйти спать на диван или в мою комнату, как ты сначала и хотел, — спокойно замечает Уилсон, бездумно поглаживая чужую спину кончиками пальцев и тоже не спеша разрывать столь уютные объятия.  
— Я же сказал, что не уйду.  
Джеймс молчит. В его голове проносятся вполне очевидные догадки, но он боится даже допустить мысль о том, что Хаус может так страдать из-за… него.  
— Ну что, милая, кофе и завтрак в постель? — Хаус выпутывается из объятий и поднимается с места, окончательно уничтожая внезапно образовавшийся уют. Хотелось бы полежать так ещë хоть немного, но он и без того слишком сильно открылся этой ночью. Позволил себя обнимать, обнимал в ответ сам… Это ужасно, это не должно ему нравиться.  
— Хаус… — Уилсон почти находит в себе смелость, чтобы задать мучающий его вопрос, но его перебивают:  
— Прости, что без утреннего поцелуя. Нужно зубы сперва почистить — гигиена и всë такое, знаешь.  
Джеймс не успевает ничего ответить — Хаус уходит слишком быстро и запирается в ванной. Снова слышен надрывный кашель, снова эти ужасные громкие хрипы… Это слушать-то невыносимо, а чувствовать, наверное, ещë хуже.

Уилсон лежит на его кровати ещë пару минут, а после встаëт и уходит в свою ванную. Нужно подумать. И позвонить Кадди, которая наверняка уже рвëт, мечет и ищет по всей больнице заведующего отделением онкологии.

  
— Это ведь я, так? Это всë из-за меня?  
Хаус давится своим кофе, начиная кашлять и испуганно оборачиваясь на внезапно очутившегося на кухне Джеймса.  
— То, что я назвал тебя «милой», не значит, что я в тебя влюблëн, идиот, — Грегори хмыкает, делая ещë один глоток горячего напитка. — Это шутка такая, понимаешь? Ты мне вообще предложение недавно делал, если не забыл.  
— Просто скажи, да или нет. Пожалуйста. Я должен знать.  
— С чего ты взял, что я скажу правду? — Хаус фыркает, скрывая свой страх на насмешливой ухмылкой. — Если я скажу да, ты отстанешь от меня и свалишь лечить умирающих детишек?  
— Я просто пытаюсь мыслить логически, — Джеймс неожиданно серьëзен и спокоен: медленно подходит к кофеварке, наливает кофе в свою любимую кружку и садится за стол напротив лучшего друга. — Ты отказываешься говорить имя человека, в которого влюблëн; ты сказал, что пытаешься оградить меня от всего этого; ты обнимал меня во сне… По-моему, вполне логично предположить, что ты влюблëн именно в меня.  
— По-моему, вполне логично предположить, что ты самовлюблëнный идиот, — Хаусу хочется сорваться, хочется на него накричать, но он лишь допивает свой кофе и наливает себе ещë. — И первым обнял меня ты, если уж на то пошло. Может, это ты в меня влюблëн?  
— Может, — всë тем же спокойным тоном отвечает Уилсон, пожимая плечом. А Хаус старается не выглядеть слишком уж удивлëнным.  
— Это не смешно.  
— А похоже, что я смеюсь?  
— Давай я сейчас уйду, а мы сделаем вид, что этого разговора не было, хорошо?  
— Твою мать, Хаус, — Джеймс слишком громко ставит кружку на стол, из-за чего у той едва не отваливается ручка, — хотя бы раз в своей жизни не убегай от серьëзного разговора. Я пытаюсь тебе помочь.  
— И как ты мне поможешь, а?! — Хаус начинает закипать, прожигая Уилсона взглядом. — Я скажу, что умираю из-за тебя, через две недели откинусь из-за этой грëбаной болезни, а ты следующие несколько месяцев будешь винить себя в моей смерти.  
— Если ты скажешь, что влюблëн в меня, то ты не умрëшь.  
— Ты сейчас звучишь, как террорист, выдвигающий свои требования, — Грегори усмехается, а после замолкает и нервно сглатывает. — Это было похоже на признание в любви.  
— Потому что это оно и было, идиот, — Уилсон в ответ смотрит серьезно, строго, даже ужас в Хауса вселяет. Непривычно и некомфортно.  
Грег молчит, не зная, что ответить. Это всë какой-то сюр, и от этого болит где-то в груди. Только вот дышать легче становится. И хрипы из грудной клетки вырываются раза в два реже.  
— Скажи же хоть что-нибудь, — просит Джеймс, уже успевший успокоиться и даже наполовину выпить свой кофе.  
— Ты прав, — Хаус наконец находит в себе силы признаться, кусает губы и не сводит с Уилсона глаз. Из-за напряжения начинают трястись руки.  
Джеймс выдыхает спокойно. Он на пару секунд прикрывает глаза, пытаясь всë осмыслить и принять.  
Всë, оказывается, было так просто.

— Может, поужинаем вместе? — спустя пару минут тишины вдруг спрашивает Уилсон. Грег хмыкает, но не пытается сдержать улыбку.  
— Мы всегда вместе ужинаем, идиот.  
— А сейчас… я приглашаю тебя на свидание.  
— Только если за твой счëт, — Хаус улыбается шире, глядя на довольное лицо Джеймса. — А теперь, пора собираться на работу. Больные идиоты сами себя не вылечат.

**Author's Note:**

> Большое спасибо за то, что прочитали мою работу! Надеюсь, она вам понравилась :)  
> И если это так, то не пожалейте, пожалуйста, лайка или отзыва - это действительно очень мотивирует писать больше и развиваться в этом деле. Но если работа вам не понравилась, то отзыв также будет кстати - укажите мне на мои ошибки, чтобы я исправилась и не допускала их в дальнейшем.
> 
> Если вдруг хотите, то можете задонатить мне копеечку: 2202 2019 4315 2344 (Сбербанк).  
> Это тоже очень мотивирует, скажу я вам ;)
> 
> И, кстати говоря, я могу написать фанфик по вашему вкусу, вся информация тут: https://vk.com/toshanepishet?w=wall-183989295_45


End file.
